My will
by sky-chan
Summary: sess/original inu/original ok i suk at summaries so bear with me.......hatred....anger..pain....deception....confusion.. and..love? What has Sesshoumaru got himself into? One weird adventure.


My Will  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru or anyone else minus Kyoko and Itaki owns Ryo!  
  
Wasup! My name is Sky-chan! This one is the first story I have ever posted. Im a real big writer! Ask my friends. Well here goes nothing! Enjoy! ^_^! Btw I know ish titled My will but it has lyrics from many inuyasha songs! ^^;  
  
Going miles And leaves those space behind Wrapped in all the lies Standing voiceless Wont leave a mile Until we find a way Searching for a love For eternity..........  
  
The full moon shown brightly casting long shadows on the land. On a road was a lone traveler. The figure was wrapped in a cloak, covering the face. From a distance you would not know that it was a she. Her name was Kyoko, a neko demoness. The moonlight illuminated her dark green eyes. Her black hair was pulled into a braid behind her. The cat ears on her head strained for any sound in the night air. Her black tail twitched nervously under the cloak.  
In the distance she heard voices of humans. Men. Yelling very loudly. From where she was she could smell the sake on their breathes. she thought as the voices grew louder and closer. They were trailing her. Soon, hoof beats came to her ears.  
"Well wouldja lookie here!!" one of the drunkards yelled. Kyoko didn't even look back. Like she even cared. "He looks like hes gots a sword!" another cried and they all started laughing."Lets get em!" They all yelled in agreement and rushed toward her with swords and daggers drawn. Then she turned around and her eyes glowed. Raising up her right hand it started to glow red. By the time they realized what was happening it was too late. A wall of fire shot from her hand and hit the unlucky thieves. No one was spared.  
" Hmp. Humans. Such weak things." She said bringing back her hand. They ground was hot from the flames. Normally Kyoko would have left them alone..But now...Now she could not take any chances. For she was being hunted. By a lone human capable of destroying any demon that walked into his path... To put it lightly she was a fugitive. Turning back around she walked back into the night.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Not too far from where Kyoko was, a limping Sesshoumaru made his way through the forest. He was injured, very badly. And he was PO. Majorly. Again he was disgraced by being beaten by his hanyou brother, Inuyasha. But as he made his way through the woods, one couldn't help but notice that he was alone. The tenseiga was at its usual spot by his side, but he felt like destroying it. Though it had protected his life it had brought him pain that he had never thought he would ever experience, ever. ~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~**~*~* If you recall, after a certain fight with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was nursed by the little girl, Rin. He revived her when he found her killed by wolves. Well, she followed him and Jaken throughout the land. Though it was not at all intentional, he took a liking to the spirited 7 year old. She could get food for herself, take good care of herself, and tried to help whenever she could. Jaken was always complaining to Sesshoumaru about how she always slowed them down and was a burden. But Sess had long before taught himself to block this out. Rin had softened his heart with her childish innocence and kindness. But alas all good things must come to an end. During a violent fight with a powerful bird demon with Shikon Jewel shards Rin was almost killed by an attack from the bird demon that Sess had deflected. She wasn't hurt for she had managed to see it coming and dodged away but that didn't erase the fact that she almost died. That's when Sess-sama made a decision. It hurt like /-/ 3 11 but he felt he had no other choice. He started going out on his own at night to a near-by village. Whenever they had to go into villages to get something for her, Sesshoumaru had noticed the envious looks Rin gave the other children when they were with their parents. He just said it was his imagination. But as time went by it grew. Rin may love Sesshie but it was clear this life was too dangerous. And being a demon he barely got sick and he didn't know very much about human diseases. He wouldn't be able to take proper care. Under the safety of the night he watched various huts until he found a family he deemed would be suiteable to take Rin in. Then, about a week later he took her to the edge of the village. He stopped and did not look at her."Rin, you must stay here now. You cannot stay with me anymore." He said with no emotion. She looked at him questioningly."But..Why Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked tugging on the sleeve that should've had his left arm. "Just stay here." With that he disappeared into the darkness. No explanation. No looking back. Just running. After that a deep deep hatred for everything seized him. His heart iced over again. He was constantly growling and ready to take apart anything that was unfortunate enough to cross his path or look at him the wrong way. That of course was Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha and the others were as usual looking for shards of the jewel when they stumbled upon him. The strange thing was that there was someone else with them. A girl who wasn't wearing the same clothes as Kagome but was obviously from the same period. She wore a purple tank top with blue jeans. She had on an orange bandanna that covered her long dark hair that was in a braid and had on black fingerless gloves. A dangerous looking gun was at her side. "Who's this Inu-chan?" She asked looking at him. "That's Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's cold demon brother."Kagome answered. All the while Sesshoumaru's eyes were threatening to go red and manacing snarls escaped his throat. Miroku watched him wearly."Something is wrong. Sesshoumaru is not his normal calm self." He observed, fingering the rosary around his hand. Sango held onto her boomerang tightly and ready to attack at any moment. Shippou was hanging onto the strange girl's shoulder."Ryo, back off." Inuyasha warned aiming the tetsuiga at Sess's chest. He growled more viciously this time and with lightning speed, attacked. Inuyasha barely had time to react as the enraged demon lord hit him with the neon whip violently. Ryo cried out and fell out of the way."AHH!!!" the little kitsune yelped. Kagome immediately drew back a bow but didn't dare interfere. Sesshouamru-sama had never attacked with such a fury in his golden eyes. For once you could see the emotion in his face. Ryo watched helplessly. First off she loved Inyasha.((ok just bear with me here kag/inu fans...)) and didn't know who the heck Sesshoumaru was. She HATED being helpless. Well Inuyasha was having a real hard time dodging his attacks much less the offensive. Sango couldn't take it anymore and hurled the boomerang at the furious dog lord. He dodged, snarled at her, and threw away all caution. Kiara ran in front of Sango just as Sess tackled her, his claws emitting their poison. "KIARA!" Sango cried as the cat demon fell, victim to the punishment meant for the exterminator. Ryo yelled in anger and drew her mid-size cannon. Taking careful aim, she fired and it ripped through his shoulder. He roared in pain and anger, his eyes flashing red. He had never experienced this kind of weapon and was cautious of it. This was his mistake. He had turned his back on the hanyou giving him a chance to attack. The tetsuiga started to glow and he turned around. "Take this!" Inuyasha roared as he unleashed the wind scar. It hit Sesshouamru full on and he flew backwards again. He landed with bone shattering force about a mile away. He was knocked out cold. A group of boar demons stumbled upon him, waking him up. He killed them quickly but not without becoming injured further.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
So here he was. Alone. With an aching heart and malice in his eyes. In the dark forest. Every step he took told the stories of his wounds for he left a blood trail. His senses were on high alert, but the way he was feeling, he didn't think anything would dare screw with him. His stomach was pinched with hunger but he didn't seem to notice. It had been at a week like this. And he wasn't getting better quickly enough. A twig snapped and he spun around. His eyes scanned the forest, ears pricked, trying to pinpoint the location of the sound. He stood that way, not moving, for about 5 minutes. Slowly he turned around. He didn't even smell or sense when the snake demon leaped out and sank its fangs deep into his back.  
  
Well that's the first chapter! I love cliffhangers..kukuku. Now please go easy on the flames. This is my first time letting other people read my stories! Well gotta fly! Hope you like'd it! So far.. 


End file.
